


Tempest in a Teapot

by AceQueenKing



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Summoning, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Rhajat overhears some startling information while stalking her favorite target, Soleil.





	Tempest in a Teapot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



Rhajat found her favorite parapet and began the day as she always did: with a good, hard stare.

The courtyard was miserably sunny, and the sunshine itched on her skin. The only good thing was that it was early enough that few were looking up at the parapet. This meant she’d be able to watch her favorite target without anyone coming up and bothering her. Rhajat liked this. She’d had a special target for the last few days and, her newest obsession was an early bird.

Soleil was up early again, practicing some swings in the courtyard. She was singing off-key in a voice that held little talent, but Rhajat couldn’t bring herself to mind. Sh was too transfixed, watching Soleil as she moved. No one could mistake Soleil's movements as elegant - she was no dancer - but there was an alluring grace to her movements.

Rhajat had never used a sword, but Soleil wielded one like a master. One foot forward, another; the sword went down in an elegant arc that Rhajat wished she could copy. A foot back, the weapon moving upwards to block a phantom enemies’ thrust, and then another step back, then to the side. She changed positions; her shapely legs moved in perfect synch with her arms. She twirled the sword to greet a phantom opponent, then started her kata again.

There was just the slightest blush on her skin, turning her skin a soft peach shade that was almost - but not quite - as pink as her hair. Rhajat’s lips parted, her tongue gliding across the lower lip; she suddenly felt thirsty.

Soleil pirouetted; the sword coming around in a grand, clean arc. Then she paused.

Rhajat frowned. She didn’t like pauses. She liked the reason of Soleil’s pause even less when she saw what made Soleil lower her sword.

Corrin was walking across the field. Soleil stopped, cocking her hips in a way that Rhajat would have found delectable if not for the fact that she was walk toward their young, perky leader.

(And, Rhajat had to admit, Corrin was very, _very_ perky. In every sense of the word.)

"Corrin!" Soleil leaned forward as Corrin reached her. She placed a hand on Corrin's damnably shapely shoulder, her lips curling into a smile that Rhajat found anything but amusing. "You an early riser, too?"

"Of course!" Corrin said, then laughed. She had one of those laughs, perfectly girlish and cute in a way that Rhajat found annoying. "Well, I wasn't always. But nothing gets me fired up like a nice morning practice, and there's no time to do that if I don't get up super early now..."

"Poor baby," Rhajat grumbled.

"I like a girl who likes to get fired up!" Soleil said, her grin wide. She raised her eyebrows up and down, in a move that Rhajat felt nothing but fury toward. Had it been directed toward her, she wouldn't have minded, but with Corrin? Pure. Loathing. "Wanna wrestle?"

Rhajat's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, she focused on the  rather pleasing mental image of grappling with Soleil, her strong arms embracing her from behind. Then, reality slammed in, and she realized it was Corrin who Soleil would embrace. She felt furious, but she couldn't turn away.

Corrin pulled out Yato. "I was thinking more of a sparring session if that's alright?"

Soleil nodded, pulling out her own sword. "First to draw blood has to buy tea for lunch today?"

Rhajat made a squeak of indignation. Soleil was inviting Corrin to tea? _Tea?_! Bright, hot jealousy coursed through her veins. Corrin wasn't even _like_ them! Why was she get to have yummy tea with Soleil when Rhajat couldn't even get a smile in her general direction! After  _days_  of stalking Soleil, no less!

"Deal!" Corrin said, somehow making Rhajat feel even worse. Of course she had accepted. Rhajat would have accepted, too. How could she not? The beautiful bounce of Soleil's walk, the elegant winks, and glances she gave to nearly all the women in their camp -- Soleil was the very image of the ideal woman. Rhajat bet her tea was _amazing_.

Soleil cautiously circled Corrin. Had Rhajat been in a more charitable mood, she would have caHlled Soleil cautious. Because she was miserable, Rhajat instead crossed her arms and pouted and wondered if Soleil was just drawing things out to try to get a longer look at Corrin. She’d been spying on them both as of late and knew that Corrin had come to enjoy Soleil’s company. The two had been talking about Soleil’s flirting with the village girls the other day. Rhajat had heard it all hidden behind a barrier, listening to Soleil’s beautiful voice.

Corrin lunged forward because that was how Corrin was: headfirst into any conflict, regardless of the danger. Soleil caught Yato, deflecting the sword with the edge of her blade, then turned. Her feet stepped to the side and she brought her sword arm down in a slash.

It would have surely been a winning move, but Soleil was too slow, and Corrin ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Nice!" Soleil said, grinning. Rhajat felt the hot, burning feeling course through her veins again. As if ducking and rolling was anything special. Anyone could do that. It wasn't like Corrin could raise Nameless - -

Corrin charged forward again, this time aiming low, hoping to sweep Soleil off her feet. Perhaps both literally and figuratively, Rhajat thought. She scowled. Soleil jumped, the attack missed. She brought her sword down in a return strike, but Corrin managed to bring Yato upwards, sparking a clash between the two blades.

Rhajat watched as Corrin pushed forward. Soleil was strong, but Corrin was gaining on her. Corrin moved forward, managing to get so close to Soleil that Rhajat had no trouble imagining just what Corrin thought of the opportunity.

Soleil was thrown off her guard by this, blushing. She broke the gridlock between them, stepping away. Getting her distance. Rhajat was disappointed; Soleil had never looked at her like that.

Corrin gave Soleil no quarter, running for a low swipe again. Soleil saw it, but recovered too slowly. Corrin's sword came dangerously close to Soleil's pale neck, and Corrin smiled.

"Do you like bergamot?" She asked, and Soleil nodded, her blush spreading so rapidly that she seemed beyond able to speak.

The tight, hot flame of Rhajat's fury surged; her head was pounding, and she felt too angry to even hope to speak. Without thinking, her fingers traced out a familiar spell, and it wasn't until the Nameless stood before them, fully formed, that she realized what she had done.

"A Nameless? Here?" Corrin squeaked, and Rhajat smiled. She'd taken the leader off guard. Good. Maybe then she'd worry more about security and less about Rhajat's favorite stalkee.

A part of her felt guilty for putting the nameless so near Soleil, but she doubted it was anything that Soleil couldn't handle. Soleil, after all, was a famous mercenary, the third in a long line of mercs. She wasn't a princess who'd been kept in a tower for most of her life.

She cackled as Corrin stumbled backward. Her Nameless swung it's fist, going after Corrin.

"I'll save you, Lady Corrin!" Soleil yelled. She chased the Nameless, nicking its gigantic fist with her sword. The Nameless sprung back and turned toward Soleil.

"Stay on target," Rhajat muttered, but the Nameless didn't listen, moving after Soleil.

"Soleil!" Corrin hollered, springing into action. She moved toward the Nameless, Yato drawn. The Nameless knocked her backward, throwing her to the ground.

Soleil stood her ground, her sword up to try to block the blow coming toward her.

"Get out of the way!" Rhajat grumbled, but Soleil didn't listen. Instead, she grit her teeth and hoped to bear the blow.

Rhajat started to form a new spell, her fingers moving to send the Nameless away. Rhajat didn't get a chance, however, as Corrin pre-empted her.

She stopped her magic. She was fransfixed,  watching in fascination as Corrin's body changed. Her skin became scales and her mouth bore nothing but fire. Corrin roared, her great wings stretching, and charged the Nameless, bearing down on it with a great burst of fire before quickly shrinking back into her far-less-spectacular human body.

Even Rhajat had to admit her fireballs were nothing like _that_.

"Thank you," Soleil said, relaxing. She ran forward and embraced Corrin. Rhajat's heart sunk and, exhausted, she sat down on the parapet. "I thought I was a goner there!

"We'll have to update the security," Corrin muttered. "That was quite the wake-up call!"

"Yeah." Soleil giggled and winked. "What do you say we skip the rest of the workout and go straight back to my room?" She raised her eyebrows. "I've got some new tea that will just sweep you off your feet!"

Rhajat groaned, laying back on the parapet as Soleil and Corrin walked off together.

She was going to have to do something about this.

She just had no idea what.

\- - -

Rhajat slunk outside of Soleil's room. She sat with her arms crossed, a fierce glare on her face. She did not want to be bothered.  Few were up yet, and those that were didn't bother with Rhajat.

Rhajat liked it that way. It made it much easier to listen in. And, thankfully, Soleil was loud.

"So, Corrin, how are things going for you?" Soleil said. There was a clink of fine china, and Rhajat bit back the urge to growl. "Got anybody on your radar?"

"Oh!" Corrin said, and Rhajat had no doubt she was blushing. Typical. She bit back the urge to grumble, lest it give her away as she listened at the door. She leaned further inward straining to make out Corrin's reply.

"Well, uhm, actually, I - uhm -"

"I do love a lady when she's tongue-tied," Soleil said with a laugh. Rhajat's fingers twitched, but she overruled her instinct to smash open the door and summon a Nameless directly on top of Corrin. Soleil wouldn't approve.

"Well," Corrin said oh-so-coyly, "you should see this; it should tell you who I love."

"Oh,  _very_  nice!" Soleil said, her tone oh-so-saucy. Rhajat's fingers curled tightly around the door handle, her face full of fury and wrath. First she had flirted with her, now she was asking her to see something, something Soleil would love. Was it a charm? An emblem? Or - or something worse, something  _barer?_

"What about you? What do you think about, um-?" Corrin said, no doubt adorable and smiling while she turned toward Soleil, her seduction complete.

"Well I've got lots of girls to flirt with, but lately I've been watching more elusive prey. You know Hayato's daughter? Rhajat? I'm _definitively_ interested."

Rhajat's heart beat faster, her hands turning the knob before she could stop it. The door began to swing before she could realize it, and she tried to close it, only to lose her balance and fall in.

She landed with a loud  _bang_  onto the floor. For a moment she laid there, head swimming. When she looked up she saw Corrin holding a stiched-up angel, obviously made with love. Soleil was in mid-pour, thea tea overflowing in her cup. She needed an excuse -- now.

"Do - do you want some tea, Rhajat?" Corrin said, her face as bright red as Rhajat's no doubt was.

"My teleport spell needs work," Rhajat said, attempting a graceful response. Soleil had a twinkle to her eye that suggested that she knew what Rhajat was doing, but wasn't fooled by it.

"Maybe we can work on that together later," Soleil said, winking quickly. "If that's alright?"  
  
"I - I would like that," Rhajat said, scrambling forward for a cup of tea. She downed it quickly, so the two wouldn't see her face, no doubt still as red as the fruits dad had planted in the garden.

Soleil reached out a hand toward Rhajat. Rhajat took it, her fingers intertwining with Soleil's.


End file.
